Dark Paradise
by Khaleesi21
Summary: Determined to see Tig Trager suffer there is no stone Damon Pope will leave unturned, and in his pursuit of destruction he finds Nora Rawlin's. A secret piece of Trager's past, and Happy Lowman's future. Happy/OC pairing S/5 Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (( New story I'm playing with. Takes place partly in Season 5 but ultimately it'll be in it's own AU after this Ch. Nora's appearance is based off the actress Kate Mara. I'm still toying with just what her relationship is with Tig whether it's romantic. If it's not a romantic one I'm thinking of the idea of pairing her with either Jax or Happy, It if were Jax he's more than likely divorced from Tara at this point and only has Abel. So let me know what everyone would like to see. Rated for Swearing, and implications of torture. Romance to develop. I own nothing. Enjoy!))**

The sun was just above the hills; casting a beautiful orange glow across the pale exteriors lining the narrow street. A mixture of humble single bedroom homes nestled in an outdated neighborhood just outside of Glendale. White picket fences replaced by chain link years ago, the quaint middle class families swapped for less than highly regarded people. Everyone still sat on front porches, waved to passing cars, still determined to live the American dream no matter the means. Neighborhood kids rushing from end of a driveway to the other, a makeshift basketball game in progress. A scuffle breaks out between two of the older teenagers, forcing the ball to roll into the street their voices calling out in unison for the game to pause.

A faded green Nissan slowed to a stop, allowing the ball to roll by freely and into the gutter on the other side of the street a thirteen year old boy jogging after it hand-held out in thanks not far behind it. When he returned to his friends the Nissan proceeded to pull into the cracked driveway just beyond. Rolling down the window they smiled unabashedly at the approaching Hispanic man. He wore baggy jeans and work boots, paint splatter visibly staining them both. Button up plaid shirt untucked, white tank top visible near the throat which was heavily decorated in tattoos. Leaning down into the open window he rested his forearm against the roof of the car, expression remaining blank even as he accepted a brown paper bag from the woman inside.

Her voice was calm, cordial.

"Hey Frankie, here's your sisters medication. I convinced the pharmacy to give you a bigger dosage it should last a couple of months this time."

Tucking the bag under his left arm he gave a nod as he made to hand her a folded stack of bills. Shaking her head the gesture was politely refused. Gently closing her hand around the money Nora pushed it back towards him out of sight of anyone around them.

"No, keep it please." She insisted, despite the fact the generosity wouldn't be taken kindly.

Placing the bills back inside his pocket he ran a hand down his face, drawing attention to the impressive amount of ink on his forehead and cheekbones. They spoke of his allegiances, of his dangerous nature. She knew she had nothing to fear from him, neither from his obvious reputation nor the unregistered gun in the waistband of his jeans. He regarded the hazel eyed woman with an expression most would find threatening but Nora knew better. Having already lived a lifetime of intimidating, stubborn men she'd learned how to toe the line.

"Second time you won't let me pay. That shit looks bad." He replied as if it was something she didn't already know.

"I know, but you and your guys did a great job painting my kitchen. So consider it a down payment on the bedroom and living room." She countered knowing she had him there.

Cursing under his breath he rapped his knuckles on the roof of the car. It was then that one of his crew near the curb began to whistle loudly, shouting something in Spanish towards the pair. The sentence made Nora bite her cheek sharply, heat rushing to her face. Head bowed towards the steering wheel, hands gripping it tightly before moving to turn off the engine. Frankie turned towards the man his expression callous.

"What the hell's wrong with you John-John? Keep your fuckin mouth shut. Don't fuckin talk to her." He shouted in English, willing the other man to question his authority.

The man scowled heavily at the reprimand, crossing his arms over his chest but remained silent. Nora had lived on this street for almost three years now; it hadn't taken much convincing on anyone's part that she needed to learn a new language. Though there were times when she wished she didn't know what was being said about her. Being the only Caucasian woman on the street had made her popular for one reason or another, being single had made her a novelty. When Frankie wasn't around the heckling and catcalls were worse though mostly harmless taunting.

Frankie shook his head annoyance easily detectable by his loud sigh.

"Forget that asshole…Look I don't wanna freak you out but my cousin heard someone at the corner gas ask a bunch of questions about the white girl who lives on this block. You got someone hassling you?"

Frowning Nora shook her head, an undeniable sliver of anxiety curling in the pit of her stomach.

"Um…no. No I don't. When was this?"

"I dunno, yesterday? Carlos said they drove off in a black Cadillac. I woulda told you before but we had business to settle downtown."

Her troubled expression drew a quick response from the man.

"Don't call the cops they won't do shit. Call my cell I'll come over."

Nora gave him a soft glare with no real heat behind it. Frankie wasn't exactly flirting so much as he was being protective of his sister's good friend. Nora took it all in good stride.

"Gee thanks Frankie…That makes me feel really good, fuck." Nora replied.

While out of the ordinary, it could just be an awkward coincidence. She forced herself to think of it that way, to give the information no power. She wasn't going to allow herself to be worked up over possibly nothing.

"Forget the cops; I have Mash to look after me." She said smiling.

Mash which was short for Monster Mash an 85lb American pit bull, with scars roping across his chest and face he made for a formidable pet. Nora had rescued him from a local shelter two years ago. Without her Mash would have been the next runner-up on a kill list. The woman working there had thought she was crazy to want to adopt him he'd been difficult and snarled at anyone who passed by. They'd been ready to consider him unable to rehabilitate. She'd desperately tried showing her sweet looking terriers and energetic chocolate labs in trying to sway the 110lb woman from choosing anything else beside the intimidating animal. But Nora couldn't be swayed. She'd instantly felt a connection with the dog, perhaps better than most she knew how important it was to be given a second chance, for someone anyone to see beyond the hurt.

The moment the dog had seen her that day it had quieted its incessant barking almost instantly. Standing in front of the cage she'd calmly held out a hand to the fence allowing him to smell her. It wasn't long before his tail started to wag and a low rumbling omitting from his chest. Licking her fingers before turning once, twice he clawed at the cement as if to say 'let's go, let's go!' And that had been that. She'd taken him home that afternoon. The only obvious issues she'd had with Mash was his distinct dislike for men, even now in front of her house she could hear him like a lunatic a mouthful of window blinds crunching in between angry barks Frankie's presence next to the young woman setting the animal on edge.

Snorting softly Frankie shook his head.

"Mean ass dog. We'll keep an eye out Nora see you later girl."

Pointing her keys towards the door she started to say her goodbye when the distant ringing of her house phone interrupted her. Cursing she waved a quick goodbye to her neighbor and rushed to the door cramming the key inside the lock. Half stumbling over the giant wiggle worm that was Monster Mash she eventually made it to the kitchen counter. On what was probably the last ring before the answering machine picked up Nora snatched it up her voice breathless.

"Hello?"

Nothing, only the sound of weak clicking in the background.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She tried one last time.

Music faded in and out for a second before the line clicked dead.

Taking the phone away from her ear Nora stared down at the caller ID. She didn't recognize the number, but that didn't necessarily mean something bad. Setting the phone back down on the charger with more force than she intended Nora rubbed her temple, running acrylic emerald-green painted nails through her hair.

"Stop it…Stop it Nora…It's just a wrong number. That's all, it happens to anyone."

Turning towards the door she slipped the dead bolt in place even going as far to check the knob making sure it was locked tight. Looking down she couldn't help but smile at Mash who trembled in excitement at her arrival. He was impatiently waiting for his mommy to notice him. Kneeling down she indulged him allowing the animal to deliver a few sloppy kisses as he practically bowled her over.

"Yes yes I missed you to big boy, now get down."

Rising up she pointed towards the window. The mini blinds in a pathetic state of destruction, slobber visibly dripping down.

"Bad boy Mash…"

The blue-gray pit bull pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Should we make dinner? Delicious dog food for you, scrumptious steak and beer for mommy?" She asked teasingly.

She could tell by Mash's comical look the animal would happily trade. Today had been a long day and with the evenings mildly upsetting news she needed the beer more than he did.

Their house was small but cozy, perfect for just her and Mash. Its renovations were nearly complete, the only things remaining to update the 1950's home being a few more cosmetic changes. At thirty-three years old she considered it a big accomplishment to have something as important as this that was just hers. Walking into the bedroom she peeled her shirt over her head making her way into the bathroom.

Standing under the hot spray from the shower she tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. A possibility that she tried to remind herself was not possible. Turning off the water she stepped out carefully her bare feet leaving small trail of water across the oak floors. Hastily drying off she pulled on a pair of navy blue lace hipster boy shorts and a thin white tank top. Damp curls sticking to her shoulders, glancing around the room she noticed that Mash was gone. Chalking it up to nothing unusual she figured he'd gone out the dog door during her shower. Maybe he'd found a girlfriend. At least one of them was getting lucky she thought jokingly.

Steak.

Beer.

Bed.

That was the plan. Sifting through the fridge she grabbed a cold beer, taking a long pull before picking at the label, her thoughts running amuck. Pensively she imagined the phone call wasn't a mistake. That perhaps _he_ had called her. It had been a long time, a life time in fact. Charming was a distant memory and yet it pulled at her heart even now. Pushing away from the counter Nora inhaled a deep breath. The past was the past and there was no sense in causing discomfort. Tracing the small tattoo on her hip she took another sip of beer. The present was all that mattered. Here and now.

One beer, two, the steak remained uncooked and forgotten in the fridge.

Eleven O'clock at night found Nora eyeballing her purse on the bed she wrestled with the decision to dig out her cell phone. Picking up the purse she tipsily fished out the electronic device. Scrolling through the numbers she hit send. It rang three times before, a man's sleepy voice answered.

"Yeah, what is it?"

She laughed, half drunk. Voice half asleep.

"Rachel tell your brother he's an asshole, can you come over…I'm freaking out a little."

The voice on the other end was slow to respond.

"Nora? Nora is that you?"

Oh Shit, this wasn't Frankie's sister. Panicking Nora could only laugh nervously. A lightweight she felt embarrassed she'd mistakenly dialed _his_ number.

They tried one more time.

"What the hells going on Nora?"

She never let them finish, hanging up the phone she threw it across the room waiting almost fearful they would call back. But the device remained silent. Licking her lips Nora closed her eyes for a moment.

"…Great…fucking great." She mumbled curling on her side as she buried her face into the pillows willing sleep to erase her embarassment.

Chest rising and falling Nora had just fallen asleep when the screaming began.

Jolting off the bed she stood frozen, eyes glued to the open doorway before she was able to understand what was happening the sound of a man's voice shouting again.

"_No…No baby no…No! No! Goddamnit no…."_

Nora recognized the voice; it made her chest tighten.

"_Kill me, just kill me…Not her...No…NO. NO!" _

Gritting her teeth Nora wanted to scream. Eyes flicking to the doorway she saw no one.

The echoing of a girl's screams drowned out the sound of his desperate pleas. The blood curdling noise almost inhuman in its pain and Nora hesitantly moved from the foot of the bed towards the open door. Hands hovering inside of the frame she could see the television from where she stood. Playing on the 44 inch screen was a home video of a woman inside a steel pit.

She was being burned alive.

The camera hovered for a moment before its attention was turned towards a man beside the pit. His arms restrained as he is forced to his knees face snarling in panic and rage as the girls screams hit its pinnacle. Eventually quieting down the only sound beyond the man's agonizing moans was that of a distant train whistle echoing in the background. It's nighttime in the video but the lamps in the background giving the perfect amount of clarity as the lens zooms in on the man, his eyes staring blindly towards the smoldering pit.

The video's abrupt end turns Nora's attention from the television screen. A pair of African-American men standing just inside the entry way were blocking the front door but it was the man wearing the expensive designer suit sitting at the kitchen table that gave her great pause. Rising from his seat he adjusts the cufflinks of his shirt, giving each sleeve a gentle tug. The shotgun Nora taped to the bottom of her mattress was lying on the counter its shells neatly arranged beside it. The gravity of the situation is crushing.

She doesn't wait for an introduction.

The only thing stopping Nora from reaching the back door is the sudden and unforgiving force connecting with her stomach. The strength drops her to the floor like a lead weight expelling the air from her lungs and bringing hot tears to her eyes. Curling into a ball, an arm wrapping around her midsection she weakly fights the rough sensation of someone pulling her to her feet. Forcing her to look up the man gripping her by the arm with one hand a wooden baseball bat clutched loosely in the other. Four against one, this hardly seemed fair.

The man in the expensive suit waves the other two men over and Nora tells herself not to gag as her throat is suddenly bone dry.

"Ms. Rawlins. Do you have a relationship with the man in the video?"

Hazel eyes flicking towards the television she struggled to answer first nodding then shaking her head no. Her apparent confusion made Damon Pope step closer.

"I'm confused is that a yes or no; it's a simple question."

"Ye..s."

He had the nerve to cup his ear.

"I'm sorry, speak louder."

"Yes! Trager, his name is Alex Trager." She said forcing the words out.

If she'd had any disillusions this response was going to ease the situation she would have been horribly wrong.

"It's our mutual acquaintance Mr. Trager that has brought me to your home tonight. Now you might be wondering what it is he's done. Well a month ago he murdered my daughter."

The gravity of the situation rapidly began to settle on Nora and she pressed her lips together tightly, willing herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Damon Pope blinked at her apology.

"I've spent the last month trying to imagine what fuels a man as low as he. I said to myself to extract justice I needed to strip away everything he could possibly hold dear no matter how slight. So I started with his youngest child and that seemed to chip the surface."

She felt the bile rise in the back of her throat, Dawn. Jesus Christ They'd forced Tig to watch his own daughter burn alive.

Digging through his suit jacket Pope produced a lightly crumbled photograph its edges gently frayed with time. It was a picture of her and Tig. Sitting on his lap, head resting against his shoulder her eyes closed in a look of contented bliss. A memento she never imagined Tig would keep. There was only one place they could have found this.

"I don't pretend to understand your relationship with a man like Trager but from what I can find you'll be able to help me cement in his mind just how painful his last days will become."

One of the men near the door picked up a bag beside their feet a camcorder appearing as if by magic.

Tears flowing freely now she started to struggle. The anger this man held was deeply rooted and she hiccupped in loud sobs as she was forced to look at him.

Pope waved the man with the camcorder over, it was clear that her fear meant little to him. She found it painfully ironic that such a man found Trager beneath him. Stepping aside he made himself comfortable draping his suit jacket over the back of a chair. Folding his hands across the tabletop he gave her a level stare.

"You have my deepest sympathies for your suffering Ms. Rawlins but unfortunately it won't be as quick as Ms. Tragers. I mean to make my intentions understood."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ((Very excited everyone's enjoying the story so far. Warning very graphic torture mentioned. Rated for swearing and tearjerker moments. Season 5 Spoilers mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy everybody! P.S Happy is the winner for the romantic pairing.))  
**

Head bowed she stared down blindly.

Time no longer held meaning, purpose.

In the beginning there was only the deafening sound of her screams so loud they'd had to turn on the stereo again the trio of men arguing over which station to play. Even as Nora used every ounce of will to crawl on her belly towards the door, palms smearing blood as she pulled herself forward an inch at a time. A scream of wretched desperation escaping her, clenched teeth stained crimson as she's drug backwards. Pleas and shouts of mercy crumbling away to unintelligible sounds as she realizes there were worse things than the pain of the steel blades.

More than one way to try to strip away someone's will.

Their humanity.

Side to side she swayed painting a grisly portrait.

Fight or flight, she'd been denied both. The extension cord wrapped haphazardly around the wrists had been looped through the base of the living rooms ceiling fan. They'd been confident it would hold her weight. Blood dripping down from her arms it had begun to pool beneath her feet, the tips of her toes scraping ever so slightly dragging through the red.

The crippling fear that had once been mercury in her veins had fallen away.

One hand greased in blood slipped a millimeter at a time from the cords grasp, the prickling sensation of the sleeping limb a distant echo. Chin against her chest she counts the pairs of shoes walking past her line of vision anything to hold on to her sanity, something simple, easy to understand. A pair of green and black shoes appears and Nora knows their owner well, they've become quite close in these long arduous hours. But she looks past him and beyond the blinking light of the video camera. He's cursing in her face, spittle hitting her cheeks as he shouts furious that she's ignoring him.

It's then that she hears it, the deep smoky rasp of _his_ voice.

"_Nora…Baby your dying."_

Calm settling deep inside Nora's mind, the hopelessness radiating through her bones and there is no more pain. No more fear. Lifting her head she finds _him_ so close she imagines she can smell his cigarettes. There is a fleeting second she wonders why the man screaming can't see him when she realizes he is not truly there. This is the beginning of the end.

Lowering her head she watches with half attention as the blood drips in fat droplets slower now.

"_Hey, look at me!" He shouts._

With a shuddering breath Nora somehow finds the words.

"I'm so tired David."

Eyelids fluttering she can see the patches on his Cut they fade in and out of focus.

"_I don't give a shit if you're tired." _

Nora wants to listen to Happy, to believe he is truly there.

The man standing in front of her turns to his companion who's walking towards the kitchen.

"This bitch is done Jacob…mumbling crazyass shit. Fuck this, Pope left an hour ago let's wrap this shit up and get the hell outta here. We got drop offs to do still."

Jacob who opens the refrigerator helps himself to the fourth beer of the evening.

"Fine, cut her down. I'm starving anyway, skinny little bitch doesn't have any food in this place. Don't forget the damn camera."

Out of her peripheral Nora can see him walk to the tripod turning off the camcorder. Breaking down the equipment and placing it back inside the duffel bag near the door. The phantom of Happy watches them with a rapacious gaze hand gripped firmly on the handle of the large knife attached to his belt. Jacob finishes the last swallow of beer, grabbing the bag he heads out the front leaving the two of them alone. The door swinging shut but not quite closed. Happy looks at Nora, his eyes indicating the knife on the floor the handle slick with her blood.

"_You're MY girl... You show that motherfucker what happens when he touches what's mine. You wait baby, wait for it."_

Beneath it all Nora is exhausted, every breath is harder than the last each one shallower, weaker than the first. Closing her eyes as the man cuts her down her body drops to the floor with a hard thud. No more important than a bag of trash he gives her not a second thought turning away to balance his foot atop the arm of the sofa groaning as he wipes at something on his pant leg, irritated.

With his back turned Nora's hand moves agonizingly slow, reaching for the fallen knife. It feels as if she is moving through quicksand. Wrapping trembling fingers around the handle she looks one last time towards Happy. Dark eyes shining he gives a nod.

"_Now…Do it now!" he growls.  
_

She doesn't question where this last ounce of strength comes from. If she is going to die it will not be quietly. It will not be clean. It will not be to the satisfaction of one man's greed and pursuit for revenge. As he turns around Nora slams the blade into the center of his chest with shocking ferocity and there is no one more surprised than he. The flood gates open then, rage filling her. How dare they torture her, measure her life's worth. They are no one to judge her. Both hands around the hilt she plunges it down again and again until the blade is bent with the sheer force of her anger. Even then she cannot stop voice ragged as she straddles him

It is only when she is ripped off his lifeless form that she stops, the world fading blistering around the edges into a white endless haze.

There is no more pain.

There is no more fear.

There is only peace.

()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()

**Charming California, forty eight hours later. **

Jax Teller sat motionless at the head of the table eyes fixated on the screen of the laptop. A package containing a single DVD had arrived from Oakland yesterday morning to the garage. Amongst the chaos of staging Clay's arrest, of failing to keep his wife from becoming an accessory to murder this had been overlooked. Gemma had opened it by mistake. Leaning against the table her back to the screen she refused to watch it again. No matter what she had endured in her life, what was on that DVD was unimaginable.

"Jax…Jackson that's Tig's little girl. That's our Nora."

Looking out through the narrow window Jax could see Tig sitting near the pool table, the white pit bull lying at his feet as he carried on a conversation to Phil beside him. If he thought it were possible he would beg God to give Pope back, he would sign a deal with the devil if it meant this never happened. Without turning to his mother he chose his words carefully.

"This is dated two days ago. I need to find out if she's alive Mom, Jesus Christ I have to tell Tig." He exclaimed.

Gemma uncrossed her arms.

"You can't expect her to still be alive Jax. Not after what those god damn monsters did."

Frustrated he shook his head voice raising.

"And what if she is huh? Huh! After everything we've been through I can't just tell Tig she's dead. We're responsible for what happened."

Rising from his seat Jax steeled himself for the conversation he was about to have, ignoring his mothers words he knew this was right decision. Running a hand down his face he didn't wait for the two men to finish their conversation.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you…now."

Looking up Tig raised a brow pushing away from his post.

"Sure, what's going on?"

Waving him towards Church, Jax closed the door behind them nudging his head towards the laptop. Looking between his President and Gemma Teller, Tig felt a strange sense of dread. Something he was rather unaccustomed to despite recent events.

"Do you know where Nora is…Where she lives now?"

The former Sergeant-At-Arms stopped short he heard the words Jax was speaking but it was the pale sickened expression on Gemma's face that made him pause.

"Uh yeah…She lives in Glendale, an hour from here. Why."

Jax pointed towards the laptop.

"This arrived two days ago…"

The Son's president knew there was nothing he could do or say to prepare his Brother for what he was about to see. Knowing they couldn't waste another second he forced himself to press play.

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

The moment they descended on the property chaos ensued ten against two, tension thick enough to suffocate the feuding group. Hands held high Jax frantically attempted to reason with the tall Hispanic man with tattoo's decorating his face as he uses all of his strength to stand between Tig and the barrel of a gun.

"Whoa whoa! Listen I told you we're not here for a fight…We just want to find Nora."

Frankie is seconds from pulling the trigger.

"You roll up here wearing Cuts and I'm supposed to believe you're her friends?" He said angrily pointing towards the house, doubt heavy in his voice.

Tig isn't listening to this bullshit anymore, he's had enough.

"She's my fucking daughter asshole, we're going inside. I don't give a shit what you believe."

A woman's voice hollers above the verbal fight, halting the commotion.

"Let them go inside Frankie, this is horrible enough without you making it worse."

Turning to look at his Rachel he counts to three willing his body to calm down. His sister is right, there's no sense in starting a fight in front of Nora's house. The bikers wanted inside the house then fine, he wasn't going to stop them. Lowering the gun he clicks the safety back on eyes never leaving the blondes. The moment this happens Tig is shoving through the crowd and up the steps vanishing inside.

Jax remains where he is, strangely lost.

Rachel who stands a few feet away from the pair watches the others disperse before reaching out touch Jax's sleeve.

"He's really Nora's dad?" She questioned concerned.

He gave a subtle nod.

"She's his God Daughter..."

Pushing her bangs out of her eyes Rachel bit her lip, tears pricking her eyes.

"You have to believe us, there was nothing we could do…not if we didn't want the same thing happening to us. We could hear her…hear her screaming."

Squeezing his eyes shut Jax pulled away from her touch disgusted with what he was hearing. To know they stood outside just listening was too much. He understood self-preservation, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Swallowing the lump in her throat Rachel tried to push past her own guilt.

"When they left I called the cops…they thought it was home invasion gone wrong. They would have taken her to Mercy Medical I don't know if she survived they won't tell us we're not family. "

Exhaling a heavy breath Jax turned away from the young woman and towards the house. One step at a time, they'd find the answers they needed. It wasn't until he stood inside the living room that he realized just how little he knew his friend. Her little corner of the world was a mystery to him, the things that made up Nora's life scattered in bits and pieces around him. The last place she'd felt safe had been turned into her own personal slice of hell on earth all because of them, because of Damon Pope. Moving towards the kitchen his eyes were drawn up to the electrical cord hanging from the ceiling fan.

The stench in the house was almost intolerable, the soles of his leather boots sticking to oak floors. Unfortunately there was no way to avoid the drying mess, the particularly large pooling of blood causing the Son to think twice. The woman outside had said the police thought it was a home invasion gone horribly wrong. That would explain why there so much carnage. A woman of Nora's stature couldn't have made all this. They had to of taken more than one body. Taking a cautious step backwards the faint crunching noise underfoot made Jax tense. Looking down he saw he'd stepped on something, a piece of paper perhaps. Kneeling down he found it was a photograph.

It was a photograph of Nora and Tig. Flipping over the picture Jax read Nora's neat cursive letters scrawled across the back.

"_Nora Jean and Tig 2009"_

The sickening feeling swelled.

He didn't need to look far to find his Brother. Tig was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom. A cell phone held in hand.

"She called Haps prepay…That night she called him, had to be minutes before they showed up." He said voice thin, oddly clipped.

Jax listened to his friend taking in the rooms surroundings, articles of clothing strewn about. Tucking the picture inside his Cut he knew he had to take control.

"Neighbors said they saw an Ambulance take Nora…She's at Mercy Medical we need to go Tig…There's nothing we can do here now."

It didn't take much convincing to make Tig follow him outside. Both men didn't need much convincing at all.

The entire day was becoming an uphill battle, but the moment the head nurse saw Tig's face as he did his best to explain did the calm in the storm become visible. She could tell them what they urgently needed to hear. She was alive. In had been in surgery all day and until she saw an updated status on her condition there wasn't anything more she could tell the two men. Three hours later and no news, struggling to make himself more comfortable Jax realized an obvious fact.

"Fuck we have to tell Hap." He drawled out.

Tig's blue eyes narrowed.

"The fuck we do…He hasn't spoken to her in two years and the one time she reaches out he doesn't say shit to anyone."

That was truth, but the reality was still so convoluted.

"We don't know what was said Tig…"

An approaching doctor in dark green scrubs stopped him mid sentence. Both men rising to their feet as he stopped between them folder in hand the surgeon looked exhausted.

"Excuse me, your Nora Rawlins family?"

Stepping up Tig nodded. "Yeah, I'm her dad…Is she okay, can we see her?" He asked rambling.

The doctor raised a hand.

"I have to warn you gentlemen that she's suffered a great deal of trauma. She just finished her second eight-hour surgery to close up damage to her organs. There's a good 50/50 combination of internal and external harm. It's a miracle she's even alive. We counted an upwards of 14 stab wounds some superficial others not so much…that's not counting the defensive wounds on her palms. Let us get her back in her room and I can let you in. She's sedated so I apologize in advance you won't be able to speak to her until tomorrow."

It would be the longest hour of Tig's life each minute longer than the last until they were allowed inside. Hovering near the bed he looked down at the small fragile form in the bed. Swallowed up by blankets and wires was his Nora. Only it didn't look like the young woman he remembered, her gently freckled complexion marred by deep nearly black purplish bruising. Forcing himself to move closer Tig was able to see her more clearly. A nurse checking on the monitors glanced between Tig and Jax, taking note of their attire. Looking to Jax she spoke softly.

"Excuse me are you David? She's was asking for someone named David when they brought her in."

He shook his head.

"No Ma'am…that's a friend of hers. He couldn't come with us today."

Nodding in understanding the Nurse turned back to Nora's still form. Adjusting the breathing tube she excused herself.

"Your more than welcome to stay past visiting hour's gentlemen…She shouldn't have to be alone."

()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()

By mid morning they'd removed the breathing tube, and yet Tig remained by the bedside his head resting against the bed barely touching her side. His hands curled around hers. Jax paced the hallway slowly, biding their time as he spoke to the others over the phone relaying what information he could. It was just as he drew out of sight that Tig felt the tell-tale sensation of delicate fingers combing through his hair just along the crown on his head. Lifting his head he found Nora's watching him, her hazel eyes clear, relieved. Leaning down he kissed her hands careful of the IV, the words catching in his throat.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry…"

Hesitantly Nora reached out the drugs making her movements sluggish and weak. She touched the edges of his face. It was then that Tig realized she was making sure he was real. There was no resentment, no blame from his God Daughter, only relief. Closing her eyes Nora relaxed into the hospital bed allowing the morphine to pull her back towards sleep. Now she had hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ((Rated for swearing, Enjoy!))**

**Two weeks later…**

Like ghoulish autumn leaves the bruises were changing fading from deep purple hues to a green yellowish tinge. Biting the inside of her cheek Nora struggles to mask the sound of her frustration. Laden with aggravation she's determined to lift her arms above her head, to carry out even the most mundane task. She's already torn the stitches in her side this week due to her stubbornness. Breaking out in a cold sweat Nora manages to pull the black tank top down around her breasts, one small victory at a time. Head spinning she gasps as the ground seemingly pulls away. Grasping the cool edges of the porcelain sink for leverage she can feel consciousness slipping through her fingers like sand.

Stay here, stay awake.

A warm touch, hands against the small of her back alert Nora that she is not alone, brings her back to the present.

"I'm Okay Daddy. I'm…I'm okay. I just got dizzy." She insists, voice small and tight with discomfort.

Unconvinced Tig told the young woman exactly what he was thinking.

"You're pushing to fuckin hard Doll; when's the last time you took your meds?"

Helping her to lean back against the sink Tig's blue eyes are critical as he assesses her condition, giving her a hand he gently pulled down the fabric of her top.

"I can't think straight when I'm doped up…It makes dream about, about what happened."

This was becoming a reoccurring argument. One that Tig tired of having. Opening the medicine cabinet he pulled out the small orange bottle. Wrestling with the cap he held out two white tablets that Nora politely ignored.

"I know you're tired of hearing this shit but you need fucking time. Slow the fuck down." Tig replied trying and failing to not sound annoyed.

Rubbing a hand against the back of her neck she understood what he was saying, but she shook her head all the same.

"Listen baby girl I have to go with Chib's on some errands…You think it'll be okay if I leave you alone for a while?"

Smiling faintly at his words Nora nodded. For days Tig had made every excuse not to leave the house, reluctant to abandon Nora to her own devices. If her health or mental stability was his concern he chose to remain silent on the subject. Perhaps he was finally allowing her to find her own footing along the difficult path set before her. She'd decided a long time ago no matter what happened she would take everything one moment to the next despite her craving for normality, a stronger foundation to stand on.

She tried once more to reassure him. "I'll be fine…The real question is will you? Just go…it'll be okay. I have my cellphone."

This time Tig seemed more inclined to believe her, not that he had a choice. They both knew he had club obligations, the last thing Nora wanted was to stand between them and her would-be father. She wasn't the only one who had to move on with their life. SAMCRO was hurting, it's members divided. SAMCRO needed every opportunity available to gain their footing again to remain a united front. That meant getting back to business as usual.

Adding a pair of Victoria Secret white and silver sweat pants to her ensemble Nora sat down carefully on the wooden porch swing. Tucking the cell phone in the waistband of her sweats she shyly waved a hand to Chib's as he pulled up to the curb, the Scotsman returning the gesture as Tig paused beside her a small Smith and Wesson pistol held out towards hers.

"Anything, I mean anything Nora you call me. I mean it."

Smiling again she does her best to appear brave. Taking the gun from him there is still a piece of her that fears the quiet, for the physical company to assure her that she is safe to be absent from sight.

"I promise. Now go, get lost. I'm probably going to go back inside in ten minutes anyway."

Kissing her cheek Tig says nothing more; he knows if he doesn't leave now he never will.

Half an hour passes and Nora remains on the swing, her nervousness becoming more tolerable as the minutes crawl by. The warm breeze against her face and bare arms a comfort as she watches the passing cars their red tail lights glowing bright before fading from sight. Absent-minded she traces the lettering along her thigh smiling as Monster Mash comes to rest his meaty head on the bench beside her. Easing his nose closer, pink and black speckled tongue delivering a series of wet sloppy kisses. It was Mash's not so subtle hint for attention. Indulging his plea's she smoothed her uninjured palm across his head massaging just behind the ears. Closing his eyes in happiness Mash panted noisily, tongue lolling off to the side. A jealous whining came just inside the screen door. Medusa a female white and brown colored Pit Bull that Tig had rescued a few weeks ago from a dog fighting ring paced back and forth.

"Shh, no Medusa…" Nora said gently hushing the animal.

It hadn't taken much arm twisting on her part to convince Tig to keep the dog. To their surprise Mash hadn't minded the company in fact the pair of them had proven rather inseparable.

Seeming to know something Nora didn't, Mash ignored Medusa. Turning towards the driveway to stare off in the direction of the street he growled loudly. Medusa pushed that she was being ignored began to whine now, nails scuttling across the wooden floor of the entry way. It wasn't until Nora heard the tell-tale sound of a motorcycle engine rumbling in the distance that she understood what the commotion was all about. Immediately she assumed Tig must have changed his mind but Nora's heart skipped a beat when the Harley Davidson black Dyna rolled into the driveway. It was not her father. In fact it was quite the opposite.

For weeks now Happy Lowman had respected his Brothers wishes. No matter how angry it'd made him he'd stayed away, stayed away from her. Whether it was vanity or shame she'd been too humiliated for him to see her this way, especially when she'd learned he'd seen the video. That he knew what they'd done. She had no idea he'd come to the hospital to see her. The staff having assured him that she wouldn't even know he was there. It had been something he counted on.

Reaching out, open hand swallowing the visage of her face, the faint beeping of machines and the shallow breaths of air against his skin the only thing telling him that she was alive. He'd struggled to remember the way she looked when she smiled, the feeling of her fingertips looping back and forth as she traced the lines of his tattoos. The way her voice sounded as she laughed, but Happy couldn't do any of this. All he could hear was the soft almost inaudible sound of his name on her blood stained lips.

David.

She'd called out for him even as her throat had been too raw to form the syllables.

He'd forced himself to watch the video until he had memorized every identifiable feature of the assailants. Their clothing, the gait of their walk nothing had gone unnoticed. There would be no stretch of ground they could hide on now, nothing on heaven or earth that was going to protect them from his wrath. Happy knew revenge wouldn't change what had happened, but it would be a start, a start to making things right. Turning her hand over in his he'd inspected the deep cut that ran along the inside of her palm. It carried from the meatier part of the extremity across to the base of her pinky finger. Too long for a defensive wound he recognized it for what the doctors would not. Dark eyes boring down he'd known exactly what had happened, what his girl had done.

Presently now he was walking up the driveway and came to a stop near the bottom step of the porch the only incentive the foreboding warning he received from the Pit bull near the edge. Head down eyes intelligent, the animal recognized a predator when it saw one emitting a growl he told Happy the only thing he needed to know. If he crossed the invisible line drawn on the concrete path the dog wouldn't hesitate. Happy knew this because it was exactly what he would have done. Standing tall Happy stared down at Mash proving to the dog that he wasn't going anywhere. One way or another he was going to cross that line.

Recognizing their company, Medusa gave a serious of intense barks nose pressing against the screen. Sighing Nora gave a sharp whistle calling to Mash, months of obedience training to her advantage the Pit Bull reluctantly rose up turning to look at her with what she could only describe as annoyance. Standing herself Nora suddenly wished she'd listened to her father and taken the medication. Opening the screen door she ordered Mash to go inside. One last dirty look in Happy's direction and the Pit Bull joined its companion in living room eager to take his frustration out on their shared Kong toy. She did not envy the poor piece of manufactured rubber.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Nora knew it was now or never.

"Did Tig send you over?"

A straightforward man Happy gave her a simple answer.

"What the fuck do you think."

Deep down Nora knew better than to assume Tig would do this. Not after she'd begged him to keep Happy at a distance. Nora supposed she should count her blessings. Realistically it was amazing he'd obeyed at all. He'd never been one to take orders from anyone short of a Club President, let alone a woman no matter who she was. Reaching past her Happy opened the screen door and this time neither dog growled. Knowing better than to argue she walked past him and to the kitchen where she opened the refrigerator offering the Son a cold beer. Taking a drink of the amber liquid his dark eyes critical watched as she opened a prescription bottle sitting on the edge of the cutting board. Popping three white pills into her mouth Nora chewed them dry, the bitter taste helping her to focus.

"Have you told them yet."

Spitting the water into the sink Nora wiped her mouth on a dish towel hanging off the lower cabinets.

"I don't understand what you're asking." She replied, willing him to change the subject.

Nora could nearly feel the exasperation bristling off of him. Of any scenario she imagined this conversation hadn't been one of them. Hands fluttering over the edge of the counter she could feel him standing closer now inches away. Lifting her head she watched Happy's face in the reflection of the window.

"Answer me."

"Hap, please don't…"

Shoulders tensing she flinched at the rise in his voice.

"There's too much blood to just be yours. If the guys haven't figured it out already they will soon."

For a moment she is there again, standing on the edge of oblivion with the knife in her hand body drifting in the endless sea of red. The last moments a deafening force. Happy recognizes the look crossing her face, the far away glassy-eyed stillness. For him it's different, an electric current of euphoria coursing through the veins. The rage, the blood he knows them well like an old friend they bring him comfort and its then that he knows exactly what he must do. He has to make Nora understand, to realize that there is nothing to be ashamed of. Not when you're defending your life, your honor. Ignoring the bruises he cups her face in his hands, kissing her slow and deep. Looking beyond everything and to the inner strength that lies just beneath the surface.

Resting his forehead against hers, his right hand against the back of her neck.

"Say it Nora…I just wanna hear you say it."

The rasp of his voice sending chills along her skin reminds her she'd nearly forgotten how superb it was to feel him touch her this way. Driven by the need to feel liberated the words spill freely from her lips. Unhindered and honest.

"I killed one of them…David I killed him."

Kissing her again the words taste sweet on his tongue and it's when she returns the kiss that he can finally feel a sense of strength arise in her.  
His Nora, was stronger than anyone had ever asked her to be. She would not bend, his girl would not break.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()

She'd been quiet for almost half an hour now, the edges of her consciousness warm and glowing from the painkillers. She watched through half lidded eyes as Happy unlaced his boots setting them near the door of her bedroom. Draping his Cut on the back of a chair he turned to face her pulling the white shirt up and over his head, the garment quickly joining the boots on the floor. Standing in front of her he waited patiently as she scooted backwards with numbed slowness. He could understand the independent stubbornness even tolerate it for the sake of humoring the young woman. When she'd made it to the middle of the bed Happy knelt on to mattress and without warning gave the waist band of the sweat pants a gentle tug in his direction. The action resulted in Nora slipping back against the bed her hands weakly pushing at his as moaned in protest.

"No Hap. Please…please I don't want you see."

Choosing to ignore her protests Happy finished the task her cheeks burning hot with shame, Nora's worst fears were being realized. No one aside from her father and the hospital staff had seen her injuries. Biting back a whimper Nora felt a sense of shock to feel his calloused finger tips begin to feel along the rag doll stitches, the endless trails of black twine. His eyes shining in the dim light his touch strangly ticklish against her skin it left goose bumps in their wake. He purposely starts the journey at the superficial cuts starting at the curve of her elbow, following upwards across the bicep and back down to the collar-bone. Taking his time near the curve of her breast and towards the flat expanse of her stomach, nothing is ignored. He knows it is taking every fiber of her control to keep still, to allow him the luxury of seeing her so vulnerable and exposed.

Running the pad of his thumb along her skin he follows the outline of the tattoo just below her hip. The distinctive black and gray of his crow a familiar and comforting symbol. It overshadows everything else. The scars would fade with time, but his mark would always remain.

"The only thing that matters is that Crow. Not a goddamn thing before it, not a goddamn thing after it. Do you understand me?" He asks, palm warm against her as he looks down upon her.

With a subtle nod of her head Nora understands. Wrapping her delicate hand around his forearm she showed him what she wanted. Laying on his side Happy pulled her in against him, head resting on his shoulder arms tucked against her chest Nora took a deep breath inhaling the aroma of Marlboro cigarettes, leather and the faintest hint of sweat. They were all deeply rooted in her memories and easily brought her a sense of peace. Smoothing her hair away from his face he listened as she whispered quietly, eyelashes fluttering against the hollow of his throat as she turned her head.

"Stay with me."

Silence was her only answer and for the first time in weeks night fell without fear, without dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N ((Thought I would show the beginning insight to Nora and Happy's history.))_**

_Charming, five years ago…_

Crickets chirping in the grass the air was muggy and hot. Skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat it caused the thin white tank top to stick to her skin jean shorts low on her hips. Outside or in the air conditioning had just broken that morning causing the inside of the house to become a miserable hot box, outside there was at least the occasional breeze. The railing of the porch hitting her across the stomach as she craned forward at the waist long curls falling over her head like a curtain. Rising up slowly she combed the long hair back the echo of rumbling motorcycle engines drowning out the summer noise. Two men wearing black leather Cuts with a Reaper patch across their backs rolled in to the driveway and she took the time they spent getting situated to study them both. The shaggy haired blonde man who removed his matte black painted helmet off first was a familiar face. Kozik he was from the Tacoma chapter, she'd known him for almost ten years but the man with him she had never seen before.

Wearing relaxed blue jeans and a plain white shirt the lower half of his face concealed by a skull bandana. Even from where she stood Nora Jean Rawlins could feel his dark eyes watching her, an electric charge prickling against her bare arms. The man remained on his bike staring her down as Kozik walked up the drive, black military style backpack slung over one shoulder. Setting it down at the foot of the steps he took them two at a time picking her up as he reached the top, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hands against his shoulders Nora squeezed her eyes shut as he spun her around.

"You don't call, you don't write. I thought you were going to run away with me."

Smiling she laughed at his flirtatious greeting.

"I've known you to long Koz, I already know you're an asshole." She replied playfully, slapping his cheeks with her palms.

Feigning hurt he set her down hand over his heart as he picked up the bag.

"That hurts Nora Jean…Cuts deep."

Running a hand through her hair Nora twisted it in to a messy bun holding it together with one hand as she pointed to the bag with the other.

"Tig told me you were dropping off supplies from the warehouse, only one bag this time?"

Koz nodded, at the mention of the other man he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew well enough that Tig had raised hell about him being the one to drive up for the drop. Jackass wouldn't have blinked twice if it had been anyone else, he just had to bitch about it.

"For now, you should expect more in the next few weeks we'll have moved it all from the warehouse in Tacoma by the end of the month. Anybody making the drops has your cell so they'll text before they come, make sure your home. It shouldn't be a problem for you."

Nora wasn't worried about any problems, always willing to help the Club she was used to these types of visits. Carrying no financial or well known connections to the notorious MC she made for a reliable and trustworthy resource. It also helped immensely that she was Tig Trager's god-daughter.

Glancing from Kozik to his friend she pointed a thumb in the direction of the front door.

"You and your silent partner there wanna stay for dinner?"

Kozik was a smart man, when a woman offered you a hot dinner you didn't refuse.

"I dunno, what did you make?"

Giving him a pointed look Nora went to walk inside.

"What do you mean 'what did I make' you know damn well Koz you'll eat whatever I made…Meatloaf and fried green tomatoes. There's beer in the fridge."

It was Kozik's turn to laugh now, she did know him to well. Turning he waved a hand towards his friend who had remained seated during the entire exchange listening from where he was.

"Hap you interested?"

Taking off his helmet he hung it off the handle bar, removing the bandana he tucked it in the back pocket of his jeans. Rolling his shoulders trying to ease some of the stiffness the mute flick of his chin the only answer, knowing he didn't need to wait around for him Kozik turned and walked inside. Taking in the surroundings it was a pretty basic set up, nothing really out of the ordinary. A reasonably sized television mounted against the far wall the only seating in the room an old recliner chair and a leather sofa. Pharmaceutical text books scattered across the coffee table, highlighters and sticky notes on the arm of the sofa. But its the pictures on the wall above the sofa that pique his interest. One is of Two young men in Marine core dress uniforms posing in front of a plain yellow building, a small girl standing between them wearing a white lace summer dress her face looking up towards the man on the left. He recognizes this man by the piercing blue of his eyes. The second is a more recent picture of Nora her head resting against Trager's shoulder eyes closed in an expression of pure contented bliss.

Stealing his attention from the wall Kozik handed him a beer as he passed, bag in hand heading to what he assumed was the cellar. Coming to stand in the kitchen archway Happy was able to see the young woman more clearly. She couldn't be more than 5ft 1 at best, slender build long hair reaching past her shoulder-blade. Her back to him she stood on her toes reaching up into a high cabinet for a set of dishes, a delicate tone to her upper arms and legs telling him she was probably a dancer. If he had to guess she looked around twenty six, twenty eight years old. Wearing no makeup he could see a dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She was undeniably pretty it wasn't something he was going to dispute. Taking a swig of his beer he found himself staring as she started plating up their meals lost in her task tucking a stray curl of chestnut colored hair behind her ear when suddenly she dropped the casserole dish on the tiled counter top.

Hissing she cursed sucking on the end of her thumb.

"Goddamnit…Ouch." Nora said before realized she had an audience.

A little embarrassed she turned back to the counter, picking up a serving spoon to scoop a hearty portion of meat loaf on the white dinner plate and set it on the counter. Grabbing a fork and knife she set them down beside it.

"If you want more, you're more than welcome to help yourself." She offered with a smile. Hazel eyes meeting his openly.

Taking a seat at the breakfast counter Happy only set his beer down before starting it eat, Kozik who joined them again made a beeline for the empty plate beside the stove. Gently elbowing him she whispered.

"Are you going to introduce or what?"

Kozik shook his head stealing the last of the fried tomatoes from the frying pan.

"Fuck I'm sorry, Hap this is Nora Jean. Nora Jean, meet Happy."

Eyes widening she felt her cheeks blush.

"Nora…You can just call me Nora."

Sitting beside his Brother, Kozik watched as Nora left them to finish their meals. Retreating to the leather sofa in the living room she tucked her legs beneath her and picked up one of the open books. Happy's eyes never leaving her. It wasn't long before Nora realized she'd been reading the same sentence about drug interactions for the last-minute and a half. Chewing on the end of her highlighter she stole a glance towards her guests and was oddly surprised to see Happy watching her. He made no apologies for the action simply turned back to his plate after a heartbeat and continued eating. When he was done he pushed back from the counter motioning to that he was going outside to smoke.

Looking back down at the book, it wasn't until she knew he was outside again that she could focus at all. Nora recognize the type of man he was, dangerous. A cunning man perfectly evolved to do exactly what he needed to do, whatever that may be. It should have frightened her but it didn't. Perhaps time had conditioned her to consider such people a normal occurrence. If she was perfectly honest she found it exhilarating, pleasantly familiar. She'd seen the patch on his Cut 'NOMAD' in bright white stitching telling her he had no one affiliation to any given charter.

Shoveling the last of the food on his fork Koz finished it off picking up both plates and setting them in the otherwise empty sink. Walking to the sofa he sat down beside Nora, glancing at the text he whistled loudly.

"I don't know how you read this…can you even pronounce this."

Closing her book with a soft glare she set it down beside herself.

"Yes I can, you coming back with the next delivery?"

Koz shook his head.

"Nah, Tiggy got his panties in a fucking wad when he heard I was making this run. Don't know what his fucking problem is."

Nora smiled.

"Tell me about it Koz. I got a phone call about 3am of him halfway through a bottle of Jack Daniels. You want to get a Club transfer to Charming you better start bribing him with hookers and weed."

Swearing under his breath Kozik took a drink of his beer.

"I'm not givin that asshole jack nothin, Sooner or later that votes going through."

Standing up Nora shook her head marveling at the never ending rivalry between the two men. Most of it was all in good fun considering what they considered to be 'fun'. But Nora knew there was something deeper, something in the past that neither wanted to acknowledge. Walking them to the end of the porch she watched as her guests took their leave backing out of the driveway, tail lights glowing red in the night.

()()()()()()()()()()

The first month went by life returning to normal the drop off's going according to schedule and a small part of herself hoped that Happy would came back; unfortunately it had only been prospects and patched members from either charter. Strictly business they'd come and gone without much conversation, she could always recognize the prospects Tig was mercilessly tormenting purely by the way they treated her. The last prospect visiting whose unfortunate nickname had been Halfsack had fought between being polite and refusing to make eye contact. She couldn't really be upset; it was just Tig's way of being protective of showing he cared. Absolute overkill and in often poor taste but she wasn't going to tell him that. Nora respected Tig's decisions, she'd always felt compelled to obey him a part of her always eager to please the man.

Glass of wine she padded barefoot through the house checking all the locks as she went. It was only 8pm but Nora couldn't find any other reason to stay in the living room, finals were over thank god and she felt as if she could finally breathe again. Setting the glass down on the nightstand she crawled on top of the bed wearing a pair of black yoga shorts she was able to appreciate the simple pleasure the of the silky suede comfort against her skin. Stretching her arms out above her head she brought them down slow arc down her body trailing her nails along her sides. Bringing her left knee up sliding the bottom of her foot against the bed she shivered against the touch. Breathe hitching then easing out slowly as she inched the fingers of her right hand beneath the band of her shorts.

Brushing her index finger across herself the touch was already not enough and unwilling to wait for the sensual build of pleasure she rocked her hips. Willing it to climb higher she ran her fingers across her nipple until the she felt it pebble against her touch, pinching between forefinger and thumb. Eyes closed she gave a small moan, imagining the sultry foreplay was being committed by stronger more work roughened hands. Alone in the privacy of her room she could give herself over the fantasy no shame or embarrassment and to think she'd never even heard him speak. Thumb pressed against her stomach she sped up the speed of her fingers the pleasure building, stacking higher. Imagining the gentle hold of his hand around her throat Nora cried out head crane back as she came hard. Body swallowed by the ecstasy she stopped instantly, cries silenced as the hand against her throat shot up to cover her mouth the sound of loud knocking. Frozen in place her mind reeling with the knowledge that whoever it was had more than likely heard her.

When the knocking came again louder and more insistent than before she sat up scooting to the edge of the bed going to dresser she pulled out a purple cotton v-neck t-shirt. Slipping the garment on Nora paused in the entry way only able to see the tall dark outline of someone through the frosted glass of the front door. Opening the coat closet nearest to her she pulled out an Express Compact Synthetic twelve gauge shot-gun, resting it carefully against the wall she eyed the door before peeking through the curtains of the window. Moving cautiously to the door she opened it carefully only as far as the dead bolt would allow, not that it would stop a man of his size. Happy stood there with a balled up shirt held against his forearm the once white shirt now stained brown with blood. Nora made the decision to open the door, closing it briefly she took off the dead bolt.

Stepping aside she wordlessly invited him in turning on the entryway light as crossed the threshold. He regarded the Twelve gauge shotgun with cool indifference the young woman walking around him to lock the door again. Standing awkwardly next to the coffee table Happy watched her disappear through the bedroom and to the houses only bathroom. When she returned she carried a first aid kit in her hands setting it down on the coffee table next to him. Hesitantly she reached out resting her fingers on the balled up shirt.

"Can I see?" She asked softly, inwardly hoping she sounded like she knew what she was doing.

Happy took the ruined shirt away from his forearm, revealing a deep cut probably two inches long, while nowhere near life threatening it would keep bleeding. Judging the severity she rubbed her fingers along her brow. Knowing better than to ask how he got it, years of being around her father had taught Nora that sometimes you were better off not knowing. Taking out a pack of clean gauze she pressed it firmly to the wound, motioning with her free hand she indicated that she needed him to hold it again.

"It'll need stitches; I have medical grade sutures…but no painkillers. I also have superglue, it'll hurt like hell but it's quicker."

He seemed to weigh the options, though his response was not what she expected.

"You're here alone?" Voice raspy and deep.

Starting to look up from the medical kit eyes widening she forced her attention back down to his arm, willing her hands to keep moving her voice betrayed her as she blurted an answer.

"Yeah, I live alone. Can you sit on the couch for me?"

Humoring her Happy did as she asked, enjoying the way his question caused her to bristle with nervous energy. He'd struck a nerve.

Her eyes meeting his they revealed that she knew with perfect certainty what he was really asking. Pressing her lips together Nora bit the inside of her cheek. On the edge of the coffee table his arm laid out across her lap she did her best to ignore the way his skin felt hot against hers the back of his fingers brushing casually against her lower stomach through the fabric of her shirt. Pinching the skin together she started to apply the super glue. His hand clutching into a fist as it made contact with the open flesh the burning vicious and biting. Happy easily pushed the pain from his mind his will stronger than it, as the young woman's mild touch sending goose bumps along his bicep and shoulder.

Holding the wound closed Nora blew a gentle breath of air willing it to dry. She could practically feel the heat of his gaze boring down on her. Heart thudding in her chest she was grateful when she was able to release his arm. Standing up carefully she turned her back to him gathering up the first aid supplies and hastily shoving them back inside their box.

"I have work in the morning so I need to get to sleep; you're welcome to crash on the couch." She offered, giving herself the excuse she needed to escape his close proximity. Though it was plain it was only uncomfortable for one of them.

Walking to the linen closet near the bedroom door Nora pulled out a large blanket and pillow, setting them down on the coffee table before making her exit the bedroom door closing behind her without another word. Grabbing the pillow he tossed it against the arm of the couch leaning over to unlace his leather boots with one hand, occasionally looking to the closed to the door.

Happy Lowman had spent the better part of his life perfecting the violent and rapacious code he lived by. Never a victim of careless sentiment he'd grown accustomed to taking what he wanted and apologizing for nothing. He'd been called many things by many people in his dealings for the Club, a sociopath an outlaw a killer. He knew in his bones that Nora recognized him for exactly who and what he was. It was obvious in her wide eyes, the soft touch of her hands upon his skin. The thing that intrigued him most was when he realized she didn't fear him his nature; she respected it, a bold difference that was commonly confused. Uninjured arm behind his head he laid back on the leather couch. Gun on the coffee table and boots stacked neatly beside it he spared one last glance in the direction of her door. By the time she woke he would be gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ((Contains swearing/ mature themes. Enjoy. Still taking place in the past.))**

_**Charming, Five years ago...**_

Blowing a curl away from her eyes, Nora bent over as she walked gathering towels tucking them beneath her arm as she went. Rich, bored housewives and overly testosterone fueled gym rats milling just outside the studio window. Glancing at the clock she hissed under her breath, she was late, again. Throwing the bundle of towels in to the hamper beside the door and shimmied through the passing members, smiling in greeting at clients as she squeezed through and hurried to the employee locker room. Her day had begun at six A.M, hardly enough time for a cup of coffee she'd rushed out of the house. With mounting debt from student loans and still countless semesters to complete, her day being compromised of several odd jobs. Personal training just happen to kill two birds with one stone; she made decent legitimate money, and it kept her in what she hoped was awesome shape. You couldn't argue with the perks.

Emerging ten minutes later, hair freshly washed and piled loosely in a bun atop her head she was ready for her second job of the day. Wearing a teal green tank top and black worn scrub bottoms and bright pink Nike tennis shoes, keys in hand she nearly tripped over the gyms threshold as her elbow was snagged by passing hand. She already knew who it was before she even lifted her gaze up. Robert Tully, a software engineer who was well-known around the gym as a technological genius, amazing tennis player, and an all around humanitarian and in Nora's opinion a pompous asshole.

A single one-on-one session was all it had taken for her to see the man's dazzling smile and charming good looks were only a thin veil for his haughty attitude and easily detectable God-complex. Unfortunately for her, Mr. Tully had taken an instant and all-consuming interest in her every move at the sports club. He'd mistaken her easy-going nature and sweet smile as an invitation. Used to getting his way, he'd chosen to ignore her obvious disinterest and consisted mantra of 'no, thank you' and pursued her with open abandon. In other words he was a world-class prick. The only things keeping her from filing a two-week notice and changing gyms was the fact she couldn't risk losing her list of clients.

Robert Tully flashed a grin, porcelain capped teeth gleaming. It reminded her of a shark, a predator sniffing for blood in the water. Copper blond hair combed back he wore dark grey slacks and a button up white shirt, dark green tie stark in contrast against the dry cleaned fabric his own black leather duffel bag in hand. Smile not quite reaching his eyes she couldn't help but imagine that his tie alone cost more than her entire wardrobe.

Eyebrows raising he tilted his head to the side just slightly.

"Leaving already? I'd hoped to speak with you in private."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes she forced a tight smile, shouldering her gold gym bag and took a step back, trying to put a few inches of distance between them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tully I'm running late. If it's really important you can leave a message with Nicolette at the front desk."

His manicured hand never left her arm.

"I told you, call me Robert. Have you given any thought to the offer I made the last week? The pay is considerably higher, medical, dental benefits…I remember how expensive college is, it would be much easier on you than working what…two, three minim wage jobs?"

It wasn't pride that stopped Nora from accepting the offer; she wasn't blind to the incredible attributes it could bring someone in her finical situation. A dream come true, debts paid in full in half the time, no more late nights spent wondering if she'd pay her rent on time, but Nora knew the price of such opulence. It was a pound of flesh she wasn't willing to sacrifice. The lack of fawning doe eyed adoration she denied Tully confused and exasperated him, his natural cruel curiosity was the only reason the offer was available at all; he wasn't used to women being anything but accommodating. Nora was an exception; she was an anomaly he couldn't understand. She'd known men like him her whole life, their lives read like a script, deviate from it and they spiraled out of control.

She blinked, chest heaving with annoyance.

"Two jobs and Mr. Tully I appreciate the offer but I really can't accept it."

Turning away she was surprised to feel his grip tighten.

"_White trash little bitch…"_ His hissing voice in her ear cut short by the throttling roar of a Harley motorcycle pulling into the parking lot.

Nora felt a flood of relief as she turned towards the source; the Reaper patch on the back of the riders Cut like a beacon of hope, Happy was easily becoming her unconventional knight in shining armor. The normally self-assured expression on Tully's face fading, eyes scanning the competition he took in the sight of the large sheathed knife attached to his belt. Leather MC cut over a faded navy blue hooded sweatshirt. Snake tattoo peeking out from the neck, wrapping around and up the back of his shaved head. The gravity of the situation was plain and the con's well outweighed any possible profit he may have secured even without the interruption.

Mouth downturned in a seemingly permanent scowl Happy Lowman sat on his bike waiting, head held high and he did not like what he saw, not one fucking bit. A rush of jealousy flooding his senses as he caught sight of the way the stranger was touching her, the way Nora's jaw clenched in discomfort. Unclipping the chin strap on his helmet he glanced towards the security camera's attached to the overhang on the building's entrance. That particular brand didn't record, it was strictly for surveillance, and it was all it took for Happy to decide he'd seen enough.

Before he could cross the fifteen feet towards his intended target, Nora turned on her heel and like magic was suddenly standing before him her small hands against his face; soft mouth kissing him as she stood on her tiptoes heart beating a million miles per hour in her chest, like a humming bird vibrating to stay alive. Any and all anger he felt was instantly quelled, and up until now he'd sworn he was content with the empty nameless faces of the women he'd met but this simple act of gratitude from Nora Rawlins changed everything. She was more, and Happy very much wanted more.

Toes curling in delight, any discomforts forgotten as her inner self did back flips, jumping for joy.

Her mind reeled as she felt him return the kiss, teeth grazing her lip.

_Oh my god, holy...  
_

Stepping back, she looked in his eyes, and Nora knew instantly something had changed something superbly monumental.

"Let's go." She said as loudly as she dared, though in truth she spoke barely above a whisper, voice filled with unspoken need.

Licking her lips, Nora took the helmet and cast a glance towards Tully before she moved towards the vehicle, Happy following wordlessly behind.

Feeling a mixture of confusion and wonderment churning in her belly she watched as Happy got on the motorcycle. She didn't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified by her behavior, by the fact he'd returned the kiss with interest. This was only the third time she'd seen him, they'd exchanged maybe twenty words to one another and here she was kissing him. She'd only meant to defuse the tension; keep Happy from being arrested for assault and her from losing her job…wasn't she?

Holding the helmet in her hands she eyed the front of the building warily, the spurned Tully retreating inside, scowling intensely at the pair as he did. Nora had no doubt that would be a conversation for later, it all depended on which tormentor was extracting the questions.

"Thought you wanted to go?" He asked, drawing her away from her thoughts, an amused expression on his face.

Turning towards him Nora was reminded there was the small matter of being late for work. Taking in his secretive smile she heard her inner self groan.

_How does he do this to me_?

Happy was an enigma, someone she knew next to nothing about and yet somehow he managed to always find a way to pull the rug out from under her feet. Causing Nora to experience emotions she'd never felt for anyone before, the wish to feel his touch again no matter how trivial, tugging hard at her consciousness. He was turning her inside out and he didn't even know it.

"I can't... I have drive to Serrano, I clean houses there…"

An affluent gated community just five minutes outside of Charming, medical specialists and lawyers called it home, monstrously descendant homes with personal putting greens and infinity swimming pools.

The Nomad remained silent for a moment, as if waiting for Nora to realize what he considered to be the obvious.

Biting her lower lip she tried to fight the smile that she knew was pushing its through.

"…Fine, fine. You can come with me if you want, no one's ever home so I won't get in trouble."

"I'll follow you." He said strapping his own helmet on.

As the young woman made to walk away towards her car Happy reached out taking her hand in his, pulling her back.

"Wait." He commanded softly, and pulling in close kissed her.

God, she tasted good like honeyed apricots.

Releasing her he started up the motorcycle, shouting over the roar.

"Now I'll follow you."

Mouth open slightly, Nora had to tell herself to pick her jaw up from the ground. Nodding dumbly for a brief second she turned towards her car again, smile consuming her face.

Nora's mind raced the entire drive over, her mind overrun with thoughts of his kiss. Torn between being flattered and utterly confused she tried to reason why he'd done it. He'd never shown any interest before; then again he wasn't exactly the easiest person to read. It left her to wonder just why he was here in the first place; she'd never told him where she worked presenting her with the true randomness of the whole thing.

Pulling in to the driveway of the four bedroom three bath home she had a fleeting second to wonder if this was bad idea or not and realized it was too late, it didn't matter..

Setting spray bottle filled with blue colored glass cleaner on the bottom stair she risked a glance towards him.

"They've never come home unexpected in the entire year I've worked here…They don't care if I help myself to the kitchen either so you can see if they have a beer or something." She offered, putting on a pair of latex gloves.

Looking in the direction of the kitchen, Happy took in the granite countertops and stainless steel appliances and found to be suffocating and pretentious. He preferred the quaint low-key hominess of Nora's tiny one bedroom. This gated community bullshit just wasn't his thing. The entire house was like a museum, cold and lifeless, walls decorated with what he assumed was priceless art, its owners more concerned with the prospect of earning money to spend on a house they were never home to enjoy in the first place. Opening the restaurant grade refrigerator he was glad to see someone had at least stocked it with decent beer.

Reclining back on the white leather sofa he watched Nora buzz around the house, polishing, scrubbing, and dusting. She moved at a break neck pace, never lingering, never pausing. It was hard, thankless work but she accomplished it all with graceful ease. By the second hour she'd finished the first floor and moved the operation upstairs inviting Happy along with her, the Son still nursing his second beer decided it was safer to sit with his back against the lip of large tub in the center of the bathroom. Scooping up the sponge and bottle of Comet from the shower floor Nora couldn't remain quiet any longer.

"How did you know where I worked?"

Watching her from the mirror in front of him Happy took a swig of beer.

"That asshole in the suit, he touches you again and I'll cut his goddamn hands off."

Setting the supplies in the tote Nora wasn't sure what she'd expected to hear in the first place, she should know by now that he was the farthest thing from vague. She wasn't sure whether his comment made her feel flattered or shocked. She settled for both.

"And they say chivalry's dead." She said laughter plain in her voice, not at all deterred by his threatening promise.

Following her with his eyes, Happy decided to ask the one thing that had been on his mind for hours, days, weeks.

"You never asked how I cut my arm."

Peeling off the latex gloves, Nora swallowed keeping her eyes on her feet as she walked towards the bedroom, Happy not far behind.

"If I was supposed to know you would've told me and honestly the less I know the better…"

"About Club or just me?"

_Ah ha, so that was why he was here. _

Nora had tried and failed miserably a week ago to inquire any information at all about the Nomad from one of the prospects. She should have known better than to try in the first place, Juice was the resident Idiot for a reason. He'd no doubt crumbled under pressure and spilled the beans. She was betting good money it was Tig, he had a gift for spotting weakness.

"I'd wager Tig told you both…"

The mere mention of his 'Brothers' name bringing a smile to her lips.

"In a way, yeah…You always listen to him, even if he aint your real dad?"

Glancing at him over her shoulder at him, she reasoned their little conversation was spoken more in the boxing ring then calmly at the table, which made his unexpected visit all the more interesting. Tig had gone out of his way over the years to make her understand why he kept her and Club separate. Part of it was history the other was pure selfishness.

"It's complicated, what did Tig tell you?"

"That it wasn't fuckin happening…Ever."

Nora closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"And yet here you are…"

Happy shrugged.

"You ain't his old lady; make your own damn choices."

"It's more than that…"

She countered, hands fussing at the rumpled white down comforter only to still as she heard him set the beer bottle on the dresser. The plush carpet absorbing the sound of his feet as he walked over, his hands feeling blessedly warm through the fabric of her shirt before settling on her hips.

"You're a good girl, aren't you Nora?"

Watching him in the mirror above the bed Nora felt frozen in place. Palms moving up, caressing the bare skin of her upper chest, the pads of his fingers stroking her collarbone as her back came to rest against his broad chest. Nose nudging against the shell of her ear, his free hand popping the button of her jeans before slipping beneath the fabric, pleased to find she wasn't wearing any panties. At his mercy she closed her eyes as his fingers began a deliciously slow rub and pressure motion that caused her breath to quicken, the air in the room was suddenly paper-thin, a distant dream coming to life.

Turning them he sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her firmly against his chest while she came to sit his lap. Backside rubbing against him as her body pleasant stimulus, years of hard-won discipline falling through her hands like ash.

His voice warm bourbon against her tongue as he encouraged her to let go, surrender over to him, the way he knew she desperately wanted to.

"I want to hear you cry out again, the way you did when you thought no one could hear you."

Slipping his middle and ring finger inside, he used the heel of his palm working it against her, setting the tiny bundle of nerves on fire.

"Sweet, innocent Nora Jean…"

Head craned back against his shoulder, she thought her heart would burst from her chest, the pleasure building, rising before crashing through her. Crying out sharply, Nora bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood unconsciously fighting against his hold as the orgasm rocked through her. Breath coming out in shuddering gasps. Eyes opening slowly she gave a quieter, softer mewl as he scooted back on the bed, easing her down beside him on her back giving her jeans a gentle tug pulling them further down her thighs. The soft jerking motion clearing Nora's brain from the pleasure filled fog and all at once she realized where this was all headed. Fighting to sit up, hand's shooting out she sounded more startled than she intended.

"Happy wait, wait I…I've never…"

He froze at the sound of urgency her voice, knee wedged between her legs it made for a comprising position given the flash of panic in her eyes.

"Never…?" He questioned, mind already calculating the answer.

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Nora felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I've never slept with anyone…I'm a…"

"...You've gotta be fuckin kiddin me."

Closing her eyes for a moment Nora sat up straighter, preparing herself for the worst.

_He must be furious_, she thought agonizingly afraid to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." She answered voice so small if he hadn't been inches away, he'd never have heard her at all.

Cradling her face in his hands Happy tilted her face to look up at him and to her utter amazement there were no resentful accusations, only the feeling of his mouth on hers.

"Don't apologize for that…Not ever. You want to stop, it's your call. I'll respect it."

Though his answer was calm, rational, Happy could not deny the feeling of the sinful, wicked lawlessness inside him pacing as if trapped, screaming its desires. With every fiber of its being it prayed she surrendered, gave him the honor of being her first. Of taking what he selfishly felt belonged to him in the first place.

Nora was tired of keeping everyone at a safe distance, everything just out of arms reach, and refusing to give up what she had in front of her, this frightening, beautifully dangerous man that she very much wanted. With trembling hands she reached for the edges of his shirt, fingers cool against the heat of his skin, long nails drawing goose bumps along his stomach. With a single kiss, feather light against his mouth she gave him her answer. Thumb brushing along her jaw with bruising tenderness, the voice inside him howling with triumph.

It was the beginning of the end.

The day she became his.

()()()()()()()

()()()()()()

()()()()


End file.
